


灰小子Paro后续——我们上车了

by Sarumi117720



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 17:31:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17047523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarumi117720/pseuds/Sarumi117720





	灰小子Paro后续——我们上车了

他们在花园里接吻。灰小子青涩的味道弥满钻天王子的口腔，他虔诚地舔吻着樱色的唇瓣，沉溺在漫长的深吻中。

终于恋恋不舍地离开甜的惊人的唇，钻天王子轻笑着看向拼命喘气的灰小子，“怎么了，Mi~sa~ki~，因为是童贞所以不会换气吗。”

孩子气的脸，挂着的生理性泪水的眼角，湿润的唇。他满足地想，都是我的。

于是再次搂住了灰小子的腰，俯下身试图再次品尝属于cherry boy的甜美，却意外地被推开了。他有些气恼地看着他的灰小子。

“猿…猿比古，能把你的眼镜摘了吗，它刚刚硌着我鼻子了。”

下一秒眼镜被摘下，毫不在意地扔到口袋里。我只要看得见你就足够了，别的东西看不见也没有关系。

钻天王子吻了吻灰小子的鼻子，“还疼吗。”

微笑着看着那张烧红的小脸，他轻啄灰小子的唇。

“回我的房间好吗。”

“哎？！可是我不回自己的城堡的话——哎哎哎猿比古你这混蛋是在征求我的意见吗！”钻天王子打横抱起灰小子，“那种事情不重要。”

 

灰小子躺在钻天王子的怀里，双手乖乖搂着他骄傲的脖子。没有了镜片的阻挡，灰小子直视着钻天王子的眼睛。他的目光和月色一样温柔，灰小子意识到，从很多年前开始，这双眼里就只有他了。

真是一只倔强的笨猴子。要是没有我的话，你一个人根本照顾不好自己吧。所以当初为什么要自说自话地离开啊。只要你好好跟我说，我会努力去理解你的啊。一样是笨蛋啊。

“臭猴子你看路啊看着我干嘛！”

钻天王子没有回答他。他在一丛鲜红的玫瑰前停下了脚步。摘下一朵未开的花苞，叼起一片花瓣覆上他的唇，愉快地看着因惊讶而瞪大的双眼，“闭嘴啊美咲，气氛都被你破坏了。”

 

灰小子被温柔地扔上了床，钻天王子利索地脱掉了他灰扑扑的鞋子和外套，双手撑在他的腰侧，从唇开始，一点点吻过他精致的下巴，小麦色的脖颈和线条明快的锁骨，试图把他的一切都染上他的味道。

“我爱你。”他嘴角弯弯，眼睛在笑。

灰小子伸手搂住他的脖子，闭上眼送上一个笨拙的吻，“我也是”。

 

上衣被掀起，未经人事的两点被吮吸舔弄。即使是童贞也知道接下来是成人的时间。

但是没有关系。是你的话，怎样都好。

粉嫩的茎身被握住时忍不住发出了甜腻的声音。那家伙似乎很满意，加快了手上的速度。没过多久他便缴械投降了。

 

钻天王子缓慢舔着舔手上的白浊。在对方惊慌失措的“很脏啊别吞下去”中喉结满足地滚动。只要是你的，我都想品尝。

第一个指节沾着初次释放的欲望叩开了隐秘的后穴。身下的人呜咽着承受被入侵的痛苦。他在他肩上落下密密麻麻的安慰的吻，“痛的话就叫出来。”旋即他被紧紧地抱住了，“这…点…痛，不…算…什…么…嗯…”  
“笨蛋。”他有些无奈的轻轻舔去某个总是逞强的小孩子眼角的泪。

每一声泣音都宛如甜蜜而催情的毒药，剥夺着他引以为豪的理智。在漫长的前戏中他强忍着下腹的胀痛喘息，在终于进入了他的体内时满足地发出了哼哼。他不知餍足的抽插，索取着他的所有。

在骤然拔高的尖叫中，他在最深处释放，带着不容拒绝的深情，“你是我的。”

 

灰小子在他的臂弯中进入了梦乡。

凑上前去听睡梦中轻轻的呢喃。“猿比古，别再丢下我了。”

不会了。因为你是我的，我是你的。即使我无法占有你的全部，也没有关系了。因为我知道，你已经把最好的都给了我。

他在他的额头上印下一个吻。

“晚安。”

 

予你一吻，予我一吻，千万别只留下我一人。

Fin


End file.
